The Bond of Souls
The Bond of Souls is a crossover fanfiction between Date A Live and the Shadow Hearts series. The story has yet to be posted. It is based off the canonical events of the series Date A Live, which is owned by Funimation. Plot The storyline remains the same, however there are several changes. Shido has been having a reoccuring dream where he finds himself in a graveyard with seven graves, six bearing strange symbols for elements with the last one having the name Yuri Hyuga on it. When he seals Tohka's power shortly after he was shot, he mysteriously awakens to a strange power that, literally, allows him to merge with the powers of other Spirits. According to Kotori, the power he gained is a lost ability known as "Fusion", which can only be used by people called Harmonixers. Though Shido can now fuse with the powers of Spirits, he is warned that, should he use this power too frequently, it will consume his soul, and he will become a monster. Will Shido be able to tame this new power? Or will it take him over? And what does this Yuri person have to do with anything? And more importantly... who is Alice Elliot? Characters Shido Takamiya Itsuka Role: Harmonizer Shido is the primary protagonist of the series, and the older brother of Mana Takamiya and his foster sister Kotori Itsuka. Five years ago, an incident wiped his memory clean and could only recall his first name. However, since then, he's been having the same dream: standing in a graveyard with seven graves, one of them having the name "Yuri Hyuga" written on it. After he sealed Tohka's power, he learns that he is one of the few people capable of merging with the power of Spirits, a Harmonixer. It is hinted that Shido is the reincarnation of Yuri Volte Hyuga, the most powerful Harmonixer that lived hundreds of years ago since the days of World War II, and was known by the moniker "God-Slayer". Kotori Itsuka Role: Spirit/Ratatoskr Commander Shido's foster sister, as well as the commander of the organization Ratatoskr, a group that believes in the co-existence of humans and Spirits. Due to unknown circumstances, Kotori became a Spirit, and could wield the unruly power of flames. Upon learning that Shido wields the power of the Harmonixer, Kotori begins to investigate the bloodline, and in that time, comes across Roger Bacon, who is now well over 1000 years old. When Shido sealed away her powers, he gained the Fusion of the Eternal Flame, which commands the power of Kotori's Angel. While merged with her power, Shido's appearance and personality changes drastically. His hair becomes longer, tied back into a ponytail and turns red, and his eyes burn crimson and desires to fight, even if he were on the brink of Death. His clothes are similar to a male variation of Kotori's Astral Dress, however his is more like a yukata with a red flower petal pattern. In this state, Shido is purely offensive and runs wild, attacking any enemy he comes across. This Fusion is named Efreet. Tohka Yatagami Role: Spirit Tohka was the first Spirit that Shido ever met, and also the first girl he ever fell in love with. Initially, she believed that he was a human out to kill her, however when he stated that he didn't want to see that sad look on her face again, she grew interested in him, and later fell in love with him. Ironically, it was the sealing of her powers that awakened Shido's Harmonixer bloodline. When he sealed away her powers, he gained the Fusion of the Everlasting Darkness, which commands the power of Tohka's Angel. While merged with her power, Shido's appearance and personality changes drastically. His hair comes to his shoulders, turning into a dark purple color, and his eyes are the same as Tohka's. He wears something of a male variation to Tohka's Astral Dress, however he also possesses giant wings, and Sandalphon becomes twin blades. While in this state, Shido attacks anyone he sees as hostile, and doesn't leave anything to chance. This Fusion is named Chernobog. Yoshino Role: Spirit A young Spirit who can not only call out rain, but also freeze any body of water around her. She always carries with her a hand puppet named Yoshinon, who is everything that Yoshino ever wanted to be, up until she met Shido. It could be said that Yoshinon is actually a split personality born from Yoshino, though it is merely speculation. When Shido sealed away her powers, he gained the Fusion of the Lonely Glacier, which commands the power of Yoshino's Angel. When merged with her powers, Shido's appearance and personality changes drastically. His hair becomes longer, turned light blue, and sports a glued-on grin, wearing a green hoodie over a white t-shirt and plain blue jeans. In this state, Shido can move incredibly fast, leaving behind a trail of ice and small glaciers whenever he bounces from one place to another. His personality is just like Yoshinon, thus he is very attached to Yoshino, and becomes enraged when she is in danger. This Fusion is named Egil. Kurumi Tokisaki Role: Spirit A strange girl that holds a heavy fixation on Shido and his Harmonixer abilities. She is among the most powerful of Spirits, in fact she is considered to be the most dangerous to date. She apparently wants to consume Shido's powers so that she can kill the First Spirit, however his power of Fusion prevents her from doing so. When he managed to seal away her powers, he gained the Fusion of the Immortal Earth, which commands the power of Kurumi's Angel. Out of all the Fusions, Kurumi's is the most drastic. Shido's hair changes to a black color, and his left eye is red with a clock motif. He wears a frilled black shirt with a red design and a red cape over his left shoulder, a gun in his right hand. In this state, Shido is playful, witty, and sadistic, taking great pleasure in taking down his enemies. He is also something of a romantic pervert with the other girls, and has a habit of licking his lips at the sight of Tohka, Origami, Kurumi, Yoshino, and Kotori. He also wants nothing more than to kill anyone that stands between him and his "girls". This Fusion is named Incubus. Origami Tobiichi Role: Human/Spirit A girl who is, apparently, Shido's stalker and by far one of the most devoted to the destruction of Spirits. Both her mother and father were killed by a Spirit several years ago, which left her bitter and alone, with the only person she ever grew to feel comfortable with being Shido, only just after he lost his memory. Since gaining the powers of a Spirit, she claimed that she would be the "Spirit that kills other Spirits" before taking her life. However, this fate was denied from her when Shido sealed away her powers and gained the Fusion of the Undying Light, which commands the power of Origami's Angel. In a few ways, Origami's fusion is the polar opposite to Kurumi's. Shido's hair becomes white and his eyes change to blue, wearing white armor with a shield in one hand, and a sword in the other. In this state, Shido is very calm, but at the same time, bloodthirsty, and would not hesitate to cut down an enemy. He is protective of Origami while hostile towards other Spirits, and vows to protect her at all costs. This Fusion is named Lancelot. (More to be added)